Relative Revalations
by MacFeichin
Summary: ON HOLD (I have severe writers block) Think the Potter side of the family is the one that carries the more weight? Think again. Spoilers: Books 1-4 and some spoilers for 5. AU though.
1. Leitmotiv

Dislaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own American McGee's Alice  
  
Summary: Think the Potter side of the family is the one that carries the more weight? Think again. Harry finds out in the summer ofter the Tri-Wizard tournament that the world isn't as black or white, its just mad. Spoilers: Books 1-4 and some spoilers for Book 5  
  
Note: the word "mad" means crazy.  
  
Prologue: Ruminations of Cheshire Cat  
  
You could always tell one of Alice's heirs. They were always strange in some way. They all had some kind of power, some kind of enigma about them. Time just accelerated the power in the blood. Each one of Alice's daughters had found a husband and settled down, starting their own lines of family and heritage. Going down through the ages one by one, until the stories of Wonderland had faded into obscurity. Stories of Alice and her madness just passing dreams whispered in the wind and gone.   
  
Riddle, Trelawny and Evans.   
  
Riddle, all muggles until one fathered a child with a witch. Tom Marvolo Riddle was too twisted to be of any use to Wonderland. No, what Wonderland needed was someone who was slightly mad. He was completely bonkers in a different way.   
  
The Trelawny line produced seers, and nothing else. The current Trelawny heir a seer and like to play at being nuttier then a fruitcake, but they weren't mad. No, not by a long shot.  
  
Evans had been the, by far, one of the most normal lines. The only telling thing that this line had inherited was the eyes. You could always tell the Evans' heirs. They all had poison colored green eyes, the color of the Killing Curse. These were the heirs that were mad. Stark raving, or just slightly, but they all were mad in some way. One day a green-eyed witch was born into the family, and grew upt to be a very good witch, with a husband and a bouncing green-eyed baby boy. All was looking up in the world and Cheshire was jumping with glee. Until that stupid upstart of a dark lord decided that prophecy should be circumvented.   
Of course, this was one of Cheshire's favorite topics. Cheshire could rant and rave and wax eloquently for hours on the subject. Didn't that idiot know you can't change concrete Fate? Changeable Fate, yes, but when the Fates got together and say"this is what goes" nothing is going to change that.   
  
That is why Cheshire always kept an eye on the current heirs. After all, he had to do something with all the spare time he had. Helping Fate in all her fickle glory was right up his ally. After all, we're all slightly mad here in Wonderland.   
  
And all was right with the world, until one Tommy Riddle came back to life. 


	2. Overture

Disclaimer: Nope, checked my pockets and I don't own the rights to either Alice or the HP world. Dang.  
  
Summary: Yes folks, Harry is kind of dark and scary in this. And yes, he is going to be slightly mad :P Those of you who have played American McGee's Alice should know that its not fluffy bunnies and tea cakes. Nuff Said.  
  
AN: We are going to skip over the parts in Wonderland. They are boring filler and will be told in flashbacks anyway.   
  
Chapter 1: Some Filler Before the Opera  
  
Meet Harry Potter. To all appearances, he looks like an ordinary muggle boy, one who is dressed in really crappy hand-me-down clothes. He has messy black hair and green eyes. Oh, and he also wears glasses. Just looks like your ordinary, typical muggle.   
  
Wrong. Harry Potter is a wizard. In certain quarters, he's refered to as "The-Boy-Who-Lived". Come on, who makes up these silly names anyway? Many times however, Harry wishes he was just an ordinary wizard. After all, whats wrong with ordinary. Absolutley nothing.  
  
Harry was angry. He hadn't recieved one letter from his friends since he returned home. Doesn't that just suck? You go through all of that bad mess at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournement, and everyone knows that you are having a bad time, but does anyone write? Nope. And to top it off, he has chores to do and lives with the muggleiest of all muggles, the Dursleys. ICK! These people give the whole human race a bad name. Harry is a soon to be fifth year ssmilingtudent at Hogwarts. If Harry doesn't die of boredom first. Hah! Fat chance of that happening. After all, Harry is about to get a very interesting vistor in his life soon. Right about now.  
  
Harry's eyes just about popped out of their sockets. Standing in front of him was a large mangy grey cat. Boney, covered in tattoos, huge paws and an earing. And the dang thing was SMILING at him. Not only that, it actually started talking to him  
  
"Harry Evans Potter. Its about time we met. Unfortunately, it should have been under more favorable circumstances, but you know, with times the way they are..."  
  
"Um, who are you?"  
  
The cat swished its tail.  
  
"I am The Cheshire Cat."  
  
"Isn't that just in books? I mean, it doesn't really exsist."  
  
"No. Your ancestor was a woman by the name of Alice. The Alice in the book, that I'm sure you are aware of. Wonderland is real, and you are the only protector it has left, Harry. There is so much to do, and yet not enough time to do it."  
  
The floor beneith Harry's feet began to ripple. The world spun and turned dark, as Harry disappeared from the real world. The world solidified and Harry found himself standing in the mines of Wonderland.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Alarms rang and sounded in the headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix. Alarms that ment Harry Potter had gone missing by magical means. Within seconds, a group of wizards headed to 4 Privit Drive to find out what had happened. When they arrived, number 4 looked perfectly ordinary. All lights were off, like everyone had gone to bed. Remus Lupin walked up to the back door.  
  
"Alohamora"   
  
It opened with a click.   
  
"Which room is Harry's?"  
  
Fred (or was it George) crept up the stairs to Harry's room. A systematic search of the house turned up nothing whatsover. Not a trace of spells used, nor any risidual from a portkey. It was like he just vanished into thin air. Dumbledore was not going to be relieved.  
  
2 Days latter  
  
Dementors had attacked 4 Privit Drive. Two dementors had come and given the kiss to Dudley Dursley. Talk about ew! Maximum soul suckage.  
  
Fortunately, this exposed a woman by the name of Delores Umbridge. Unfortunately the press was having a field day about a missing Potter. Still nobody could find him. Any owls sent were sent back unopened. People began to fear. Fear that the boy had been right. Voldemort was back.   
  
The general population of the wizarding world weren't the only ones bugged by his disappearance. Voldemort couldn't locate the meddlesome brat any better then the minstry could. It was almost like someone else was hiding him. Or something.  
  
Meanwhile back at 4 Privit Drive....  
  
A boy dropped down out of the mirror and into his bedroom. His messy hair, while longer, was still black. Glasses no longer hid the green eyes from view, and there was something like a hint of maddness to them, like the abyss had finally started to stare back. 


	3. Act the First

Disclaimer: No harm, no foul. Don't own em, just borrowing for a little bit.  
  
AN:HEHE. And yes, Harry has all the toys that Alice had. evil smirk And remember, Dark!Harry, not ebil.  
  
Thoughts   
  
  
Chapter 2: 4 Privit Drive (Overture)   
  
Strange things happening? You bet. Typical how everything in his life always turned out the same. After all, he is a fifteen year old wizard living with muggles. There was first year and the whole problem with the sorcerers stone. Then second year with the chamber of secrets fiasco. Third year learning how to repel ugly soul sucking fiends. Fourth year, the triwizard tournament that he was unwillingly entered into. What, was the universe out to get him or what? Then a mangy cat drags him all over some strange place, giving him even stranger weapons, and tells him that he is the Heir to Wonderland?   
  
Not even a blip on the weird-o-meter. Harry had gotten to the point that he was unfazed by anything. Unfazed because, well, there really wasn't much more that he could be surprised with. though, walking downstairs to breakfast the next morning definitely changed things abruptly. There was much fainting and screaming and carrying on. and in the midst of all that chaos, sat two people he was rather well acquainted with, and a few that he was not so aquainted with.   
  
"POTTER! WHERE IN MERLIN'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN!"   
  
Well, that was an auspicious start. One professor Severus Snape, right in the face first thing in the morning wasn't conductive to proper waking and harry hasn't even had coffee yet. oh, joy of joy. Harry looked his potions professor up and down, and proceded to make himself a cup of coffee. How did they expect him to be coherent if he wasn't caffinated? Harry proceded to make two cups of coffee and turned around and faced the Order members in the kitchen. Completely ignoring Snape. Who was fuming.  
  
"Professor Lupin, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Harry, and call me Remus. Why did you go missing?" Remus asked Harry.   
  
Something was way off. Harry's body language screamed wrong. Feline, like a big cat. A very big happy killer cat. The eyes, no longer hidden behind glasses, were slightly crazed. Several people shuddered away.   
  
"Verrrry long story."  
  
Harry pulled out the Vorpal Blade and sliced his arm with it. Dropping the blood into coffee. Then things took an even more strange turn when a CAT popped out of no where and the blood laced beverage was offered to him.  
  
"Well, isn't that nice, Harry."  
  
"You're welcome.I thought that it would be a nice change of pace from clawing it out of my arm yourself."  
  
"Really", the cat purred "would I do a thing like that?"  
  
"In a Wonderland heartbeat."  
  
"Tisk, tisk, the little man is getting fangs."  
  
"Better me getting fangs then having them pulled, you mangy feline."   
  
"Mangy, I'm touched. You can finally hold your own, little man."  
  
Insane laughter filled the kitchen. Harry stopped laughing and turned to face the the people in the kitchen. Stunned silence greeted them.   
  
"Oops, Ches, I tink I bwoke em."  
  
Remus and Snape exchanged glances. This didn't look good. How exactly were they going to tell Dumbledore that Harry had been in contact with the Looking Glass realm long enough to change him. Not only in contact, but consorting with one of the most dangerous denizens. The Cheshire Cat was more slippery to deal with then an eel and twice as crafty as any Slytherin. One of the hazzards in dealing with Wonderland. Remus gestured as if to say 'you'd be better off dealing with the psycho-kitty'. Snape growled and stepped forward towards the cat, while Remus decided to take Harry and get him packed.  
  
"You would be wise to calm your disposition, Snape. I might take a bite out of you"  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing to Potter? We have enough problems in the wizarding world without Wonderland getting involved. You haven't in the past, so why are you starting now?"  
  
"To make sure that my favorite heir lives."  
  
That comment floored Snape.   
  
"Heir?!?!!?"  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs....  
  
Remus was staring at his dead friends' son while he was packing.  
  
James, Lilly, I'm sorry. I should have been there to protect him. Now its just getting messed up. I should have tried to get him out of here sooner. And now he might be lost to madness...   
  
Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't stop in time when Harry came to an abrupt stop. Harry sat contemplating Remus for awhile, then held his hand up in front of Remus. Something within him started to rise.   
  
"Its not your fault. Let it out, Remus."  
  
Remus struggled to subdue the wolf inside.   
  
"Stop struggling. Let it out. Accept it. It's not going to hurt." It almost seemed that Harry was calling to the wolf inside of him.  
  
"Guilt doesn't become you, Remus."  
  
PACK! MY CUB!  
  
The wolf snaped and sang and the guilt faded away to a distant ache. Poison green met amber gold eyes. A dark smile lit up Harry's face, making him look like some demented angel.   
  
Maybe we won't have to worry so much as I thought 


End file.
